Seikatsu – A Way of Life
by Blood-Red-Kitsune
Summary: Inu-YYH - Kagome came back from the Feudal Era for the last time, but a new threat has come to ruin her life again...will she be able to destroy this new threat with the help of her new friends and maybe a new love.


Seikatsu – A Way of Life  
  
by Shin and Ame_Shoka  
  
Disclamier: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...although I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi.  
  
My story started four years ago, on my 15th Birthday.  
  
I live at the Sunset Shrine with my mother, brother Souta and my jii-san.  
  
There is a well called the Bone Eaters Well, at the back of the shrine, that I was pulled into, and brought into the Feudal Era of Japan.  
  
On this side of the well I meet a hanyou (half demon, half human), named Inuyasha (dog demon), who was pinned by an arrow to the Goshinboku Tree (God Tree).  
  
The creature that pulled me into the well...which I found out was a Centipede Youkai, is after the Shikon no Tama, which after biting my side fell out of my body.  
  
Inuyasha who I freed from the spell that was placed on him killed the centipede youkai, then came after me, to steal the Shikon.  
  
After a chase Kaede the village priestess (Miko) placed a subduing necklace around Inuyasha's neck...and the subduing word is SIT (Oswari) and he bites the dirt.  
  
A youkai decided to come after the jewel, and I prevented the youkai from absorbing the jewel by shattering the jewel into hundreds or thousands of slivers, that spread across the land...thus beginning the journey for the Shikon no Tama.  
  
While it was just Inuyasha and myself, we came across an orphaned Kitsune (fox) pup Shippo, who stole our shards of the Shikon to avenge his parents that were killed by the Thunder Brothers. Later after the Thunder Brothers where defeated he joined us in our travels.  
  
Next was Miroku...a perverted monk (houshi), and he also stole our part of the Shikon...but join us...after he learned a enemy of his was after the Shikon shards...this enemy also gave him the Kazanna (Air Void) in his right hand that he inherited from his grandfather and it will consume him unless he defeats his enemy.  
  
Sango is a Demon Exterminator who accused us of destroying her village and then attacked us to avenge her family but later found it was her brother being controlled by a powerful demon. She has a fire cat (neko) youkai, which is her partner and good friend...Kirara...she then joined us in our travels hoping to kill this enemy and free her brother from his grasp.  
  
Kikyo...she was Inuyasha's first love 50 years ago, but a accident caused the two to hate each other, which is how Inuyasha ended up pinned to the Goshinboku Tree, while trying to steal the Shikon no Tama...Kikyo sealed him to the tree and asked her younger sister Kaede to burn the jewel with her, she had a sever injury on her right shoulder caused by Naraku (Onigumo).  
  
She was brought back to life by the witch Urasue, at first she was a empty shell, but Urasue stole my soul and gave it to Kikyo...but something happened for I took back the rest of my soul, except for a small part which is keeping Kikyo alive along with her hate for Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru Demon Lord of the Western Lands and is also Inuyasha's elder half brother, unlike Inuyasha he is a full demon (dog demon).  
  
Our first meeting with him was when he was looking for his father's grave that was hidden in Inuyasha's right eye.  
  
Inu Taisho left an inheritance for Inuyasha. A sword called the Tetsusaiga that can kill 1000 youkai in one swing, which was made from his fang, but because Sesshoumaru believes Inuyasha is a worthless hanyou and he doesn't deserve the sword, tries to take it. In the end Inuyasha got the sword and sliced off Sesshoumaru's left arm.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru keep meeting and fighting for the sword, in one such battle Sesshoumaru got injured badly and a little human girl...Rin...found him and helped him to get well again, but she was killed by wolves...the sword that Inu Taisho left for him was the Tenseiga a healing sword which he tested it out on Rin, which brought her back to life, and she has been following him ever since then...she has also melted that icy heart of his and bring emotions to his face...but he still rarely shows them.  
  
Naraku is our arch nemesis, he has caused all of us pain in one form of the other and is also searching for the Shikon shards so he can become even more powerful.  
  
Naraku was originally called Onigumo a human, but he gave himself to the demons so he could become a more powerful, he is now a hanyou (half demon, half human) he also has created detachments of himself which are like his children.  
  
Kagura is a Wind Demoness and is one of Naraku's children. Kanna is a soul stealer and isn't as completed as Kagura was but obeys Naraku's command. Kohaku is Sango's brother and is dead and was brought back to life by Naraku by using a Shikon shard.  
  
During our travels throughout all of Japan, we were put through many hardships.  
  
I fell in love with Inuyasha, but because I look so much like his past love Kikyo, he always broke my heart by going to her. I started to fall out of love for him, I couldn't take the heartache anymore.  
  
Around 3 ½ years into the journey Sesshoumaru and Kikyo join the group. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru called their sibling rivalry to a truce, as to help each other to destroy Naraku. When Kikyo joined us lets say that it took some getting use to, but she assured us that she meant us no harm, especially me.  
  
I became good friends with Kikyo after we had settled our differences, and she help me with some of my miko powers and some spells that I need improvement on.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Sango helped me to use a sword and martial arts so that I wasn't so useless in battles.  
  
Sango and Miroku finally admitted to each other that they were in love, and they decided to get married the day after Naraku was defeated.  
  
Also Kirara seemed to have found a very reasonable mate during that time. He looked like Kirara except he was black with red strips on the tails, red tips on the ears, and he had a red flame on his forehead. She had four kittens two boys and two girls.  
  
Shippo seemed to hang around Sesshoumaru for a while to learn some skills, but he was still cautious of him.  
  
I fell out of my love for Inuyasha...I guess the love that I had for him was more of a brotherly type love and would do anything for him. Even if we did start a relationship it would only be half a love. Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo and she with him...and I'm not upset about that, more like I'm happy for them, their love was destroyed 50 years ago and they should get another chance to rebuild that.  
  
The battle with Naraku came and it was a very long battle.  
  
Our group consisted of myself, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo and Kouga that came to help us with Naraku's defeat. I left Shippo back with Kaede for I didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
Our final battle with Naraku finally came around, he brought with him Kagura, Kanna and 500 lesser youkai, to fight us.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took turns to fight Naraku. Kouga was fighting Kagura for what she did to his pack. Kikyo and myself were fighting with Kanna and helping Sango, Miroku and Kirara destroy the youkai.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kirara were fighting most of the youkai, Sango throwing Haraikotsu, Miroku using his Kazanna to suck in youkai, except when Naraku's poisonous insects were around, Kirara was protecting her mistresses back.  
  
That battle went on for 6 long hours, but in the end we finally defeated Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama was completed. That night we celebrated Naraku's defeat, Sesshoumaru and Kouga decided to stay for a while.  
  
The next day Sango and Miroku had their wedding and it was very beautiful. Inuyasha decided to give up his wish to be a full youkai and stay as a hanyou, for he has been accepted as who he is, not what he is so I used the Shikon no Tama and wished Kikyou back to life, well her and Inuyasha was very surprised at what I had done, I told them that I wanted them to be happy together.  
  
Everyone saw me off to the well, it was a very teary goodbye for me, tossing my backpack into the well, I took one last look at the Feudal Era before I jumped. Leaving only a tear as a goodbye.  
  
And this is how my story began...but it won't be my last.  
  
Well that's it...please tell me what you think of this story...it is my first one...well review and tell me what you think ok...ja 


End file.
